A current sense circuit typically provides and/or measures a current and may be used in applications such as DC-DC converters for server and mobile computer applications. Some reasons for monitoring current (such as current in power supplies) include fault protection, current limiting, current regulation, and application specific reasons. Current sensing may aid with fault protection because the current sense may detect when there is a current overload that may lead to a fault, such as a short-circuit. Some applications may use a constant maximum current limitation, in order to be robust and reliable. A current sense circuit may detect an output current provided by a current regulator and feed the output current back to the regulation loop to achieve current regulation. Conventional tracking current sense circuits often have limited precision, which may be due to unavoidable tolerances or temperature changes. Furthermore, offsets introduced with amplifiers or comparators used in current sense circuits may add to imprecise measurements.